Fission/Transcript
Cutscene Mitchell (narrating): Life with Atlas was nothing like the Marines...but I wasn't complaining. Footage of Atlas' last mission in Lagos, Nigeria is displayed on national television. An Atlas operator kicks down a door. Mitchell and Joker sweep through the room, then the Atlas logo is displayed, underneath it reading, "Operation Lasso". Narrator: 'With lives hanging in the balance, Atlas forces moved in swiftly to rescue the hostages. ''The footage then cuts to Mitchell tossing a grenade while taking cover behind a car, alongside Gideon. Gideon then opens fire and kills two KVA soldiers in the streets. Inside a room, Mitchell, Joker, and Gideon are watching the footage of their operation. 'Joker: 'laughing God dammit, Gideon - I didn't know you were a movie star. '''Gideon: Easy now - I know it's probably the first time your backwoods, hillbilly-ass has seen someone with a full set of teeth, but don't get carried away. Joker: Well that's funny, because that's what your mom...Holy... They all look at the screen, showing Mitchell throwing a KVA soldier into a pole during he and Gideon's pursuit of Cos' van. Joker: 'Did you see that shit? ''Joker tosses Mitchell a beer bottle. 'Mitchell: '''Not bad, right? '''Gideon: '''You got lucky - the KVA's getting better everyday. '''Mitchell: '''Whatever happened to that guy we pulled out of the drink anyway, huh? '''Gideon: 'Irons took that one on - fine by me. 'Joker: '''Bad ass, man. Fucking bad ass. (''subtitles say "Bad Ass Man. Fucking bad ass.") Joker turns around to find Jonathan Irons standing at the entrance to their room. They all stand up, and the blinds in the room are opened. Irons enters the room. 'Irons: '''As you were son. As you were. '''Gideon: '''Was there something we could help you with, sir? ''Irons grabs a bottle of bourbon from the shelf. 'Irons: '''Well a glass would be a start. '''Gideon: '''I'll do you one better. Gather round, gents. ''Gideon grabs a glass and gives it to Irons. He and Joker grab themselves a seat and they all sit around the table. Irons pours the bourbon into four small glasses. 'Irons: '''There's an old military saying, "You treat your men like you would your own beloved sons, and they'll follow you into the deepest valley". I lost my son, and it taught me the importance of seizing the moment...of saying what needs to be said when you have the chance. You gentlemen did a hell of a job out there. Lagos has opened up fantastic opportunities for Atlas - and for that, I'm grateful. ''Irons raises his glass ''To you, gentlemen. ''They all make a toast and drink. The screen then fades black. 'Mitchell: '''It felt good to celebrate. But Gideon was right. We just got lucky. And the KVA was getting better...and thinking bigger every day. ''The scene shifts to the Vekron Reactor in Seattle, where an explosive detonates inside the main building. Gameplay '''"FISSION" SEATTLE, WASHINGTON, USA APRIL 28, 2055 - 1520 HRS EXO TYPE ASSAULT *'BOOST JUMP (ACTIVATED)' *'SONICS (ACTIVATED)' *'STIM (ACTIVATED)' Incoming Transmission shows up on the screen Hades: 'People of the world, you have hidden behind the protection of technology. Technology is a cancer. I am here to liberate you from this cancer. The world must be reset to its natural state. I am Hades, and I am your savior. ''End of Transmission 'Pilot: '''We have visual on enemy paps in the northern lay down yard. Alpha has engaged multiple targets at GRG. Grid Kilo-four-niner ''Gideon beams a holographic map from a computer. 'Gideon: '''Everyone seeing this? Alright, we have actionable intel that the KVA are trying to trigger a meltdown in the reactor building. We're inserting in the south courtyard and we'll push north. This shit ends in the control room. ''Objective is marked on the holographic map. 'Gideon: '''Get in position! ''The Warbirds door opens. 'Two-four: '''Disengaging Stealth, Two-Three, understand we are still operating under a restricted ROE, over. '''Two-three: '''Negative on that restricted ROE two-four, we are free to engage. '''Gideon: '''Gonna be a good one Mitchell. Just like Korea, with more radiation. '''Two-three: '''Two-four, we got a S.A.M launcher on our 12 o'clock, over. Contact, Contact, deploying S.A.M. countermeasures. '''Gideon: '''Hold on! ' ''A warbird beside them is destroyed.'' Two-three: 'Two-four is down! Two-four is down! Two-five! Break position and provide support for Alpha, over. '''Two-five: '''Copy that, Two-three. '''Two-three: '''We've got hostiles in our LZ, copy. '''Gideon: '''Roger! Bravo, clear out those rooftops! ''As they prepare to land, Mitchell readies up his Bal-27. 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, hit those tangos on the roof! ''Mitchell takes out hostiles on the roof of the building. 'Two-three: '''Good effect on target. LZ is clear. We are in position, Bravo. '''Gideon: '''Let's do this! Deploy your lines! ''Mitchell grabs a zipline shooter. If the player waits. 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, deploy your zipline! ''Mitchell deploys his zipline, and he and Gideon zipline towards the ground. 'Gideon: '''Alpha, we are boots on the ground, coming in at your three o'clock! '''Atlas Soldier: '''Hustle to the target, Bravo! ''Mitchell and Gideon land on the ground, by Joker and his squad. 'Gideon: '''Rally up! Looks like Alpha is knee deep! We'll push forward with them to the target building! '''Joker: '''Yes sir! '''Gideon: ' Move out! KVA forces arrive in the streets. They engage them. 'Gideon: '''Weapons free! Activate boost jump! ''The player can choose whether or not Mitchell uses his boost jump. 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, park it behind those MCDs and return fire! 'Prophet: 'Operator Zulu is down. Repeat, Zulu is down. ''if the player has still not taken cover behind the MCDs at this point. 'Joker: '''Grab some cover behind those drones! ''Mitchell takes cover behind an MCD, which can be lowered at any time to shoot at enemies. 'Joker: '''Gideon, that MT is still functional! '''Gideon: '''Then someone get their ass on it! ''Mitchell enters the MD Turret and starts engaging enemies. As they advance... 'Carter: '''Our drone operator just took one in the head! He's down, he's down! '''Prophet: '''Twenty-plus foot mobiles inbound from the northwest. '''Gideon: '''Keep moving forward! ''Eventually, the MD Turret will be destroyed by an enemy Titan and Mitchell will have to exit it. 'Gideon: '''Your MT is down! Bail out, bail out! Prophet, the KVA just rolled a Titan in the middle of the damn courtyard! '''Prophet: '''Copy that, Bravo, we've got eyes on a launcher near your position. '''Gideon: '''Mitchell, grab that launcher and take down that Titan! ''Mitchell picks up a Stinger M7 and fires it at the Titan, but it has a trophy system that destroys the rockets. The Stinger is now out of ammo. 'Joker: '''Bastard's got a trophy system! Hit it again! '''Gideon: '''We have eyes on an Ammo Crate! ''If the player waits to get the Ammo Crate. 'Gideon: '''There's an Ammo Crate on the eastern side of the street! (Subtitles say "There is an Ammo Crate on the eastern side of the street!") ''If the player still hasn't gotten ammo fron the Ammo Crate '''Gideon: Get more ammo for that launcher, Mitchell! Mitchell gets more ammo for the Stinger and fires again at the Titan. If the player doesn't destroy the Titan quick enough. Gideon: 'Hit the Titan with the launcher! ''Mitchell destroys the Titan. 'Gideon: '''Titan's down! Good job, Mitchell! '''Prophet: '''Bravo team, be advised. KVA technicians have overridden the security protocol and are attempting to trigger a critical event. We have no time. '''Gideon: '''Copy that, Prophet! We are inbound! We gotta leg it to the control building! Let's move! ''They stack up outside of a builing and move in. Inside, there are several dead civilians on the ground. '''Gideon: '''Stay sharp. Eyes out for civilians. '''Prophet: '''Access to the lower floor is through the elevator shaft. '''Gideon: Roger. Let's get these doors open. Joker and Carter force open the doors of the elevator. Gideon: 'One at a time. Let's go. ''Gideon jumps on the pole and slides down, followed by Mitchell and the others. They enter a science lab, also full of dead civilians/doctors. 'Gideon: '''Clear. This way. ''An incoming Atlas feed is transmitted to Mitchell, showing an outline to the nuclear reactor. 'Prophet: '''Bravo, reactor core temperature is climbing. '''Joker: '''That's bad news, right? '''Prophet: '''Indicators are below normal rate, but holding. '''Gideon: '''Then we can still make it. ''They advance futher into the labs. More dead doctors can be found. 'Joker: '''Poor bastards didn't stand a chance. '''Gideon: '''Keep moving. ''They continue to advance through the labs. 'Gideon: '''Junction. '''Prophet: '''Head right. Through the reactor room. '''Gideon: '''Stay together. ''They head through the reactor room. As they advance, a room full of Hazmat Suits can be seen. They reach a hallway with a door blocking their advancement. Inside the hallway is an MDL on the floor. 'Gideon: '''Carter, get this door open! '''Carter: '''Copy. ''Carter enters a code on the holographic screen and opens the door slowly. Suddenly, a KVA soldier comes in and attempts to attack Gideon, only for him to be killed by the latter. 'Gideon: '''Contact! ''Deeper inside the reactor, KVA soldiers arrive and attack. If the player piicked up the MDL in the hallway, he/she can make easy work of the enemies in the reactor area. 'Gideon: '''Go, go, go! '''Prophet: '''Bravo, get through the reactor area as quickly as possible. '''Gideon: '''Tangos on the balcony! Slot 'em! ''Mitchell eliminates the hostiles on the balcony. 'Gideon: '''Use sonics! ''Mitchell activates the sonics exo ability. They move up. 'Prophet: '''You're 300 meters from the control room. '''Gideon: '''Copy that! We've got heavy resistance in the reactor room. '''Prophet: '''Understood. ''The hostiles are eliminated and the team moves through the reactor room and reach the cargo elevator. '''Gideon: Prophet, we're at the cargo elevator. Prophet: 'Up one floor to the main level. ''They stack up at the elevator. 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, hit the switch. ''Mitchell activates the elevator. 'Gideon: '''Deploy cover at the door. '''Joker: '''Copy that. ''Joker and Carter set up cover in front of them: a deployable, ballistic sheet. As the elevator opens, outside are high amounts of KVA opening fire on them. 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, use your Assault Drone. ''Mitchell deploys his Assault Drone. 'Gideon: '''Exit's on the upper walkway! ''Loud enemy gun fire makes Gideon's commands difficult to hear. '''Joker: (shouting) What? Gideon: 'Upper walkway! Move! ''Mitchell takes control of the Assault Drone, which desplays a threat count, showing how many detected hostiles he needs to take out. 'Joker: '''I can't hear a goddamn thing! '''Gideon: '''Keep moving! We're almost there! ''Mitchell continues killing enemies with his Assault Drone when suddenly, the output spikes. 'Prophet: '''Bravo, output just spiked. '''Gideon: '''We're almost there. ''Mitchell eliminates all of the hostiles in the area, and stops using the Assault Drone. 'Gideon: '''Area clear. Let's move. ''The team stacks up at a double-door. Carter breaches it and they enter a building. 'Prophet: '''Control room dead ahead. '''Gideon: '''There it is! ''The control room door explodes, blowing back Carter against the wall. He slowly gets up. 'Gideon: '''Carter! You alright? '''Carter: '(coughs) I'm good... 'Joker: '''The hell just happened? '''Gideon: '''They rigged the door. ''They enter the control room. '''Carter: '''This console is still alive. '''Prophet: Patch in and run diagnostics. Gideon: Get on that console. Mitchell and Gideon get on the consoles. Gideon scans it with his hand. Gideon: 'Prophet, you got this? '''Prophet: '''Copy. We're seeing what you're seeing. '''Gideon: '''Okay, core temperature is maintaining. Need to flood the cooling pools... ''The building suddenly starts shaking violently ''wait! Levels are dropping! '''Prophet: '''The steam release lines have been cut off. '''Joker: '''Boss... '''Gideon: '''Damn, it was stable just a second ago! Trying to reroute! (subtitles say "Damn, it was stable a second ago! Trying to reroute!") '''Prophet: '''Gideon, core temperature is critical. Abort. ''Gideon ignores orders to abort to try to reroute. Joker grabs Gideon. 'Joker: ' Gideon! Gideon pushes him off. '' '''Gideon: '''I've got this... '''Prophet: '''We have a level 7 event. Withdraw from the area now! ''Gideon slams his hands on the console in frustration. 'Gideon: '''Shit! ''The building stops shaking. 'Gideon: '''Copy that! Bravo, we're about to go critical! Let's go! ''They start to quickly evacuate the building. Alarms are sounded. As they run outside, multiple KVA are seen running frantically out as well. 'Joker: '''Gideon, tangos are bailin' out! '''Gideon: '''So are we! Keep moving! ''They engage hostiles while trying to escape. 'Carter: '''Joker, what's your geiger reading?! '''Joker: '''We're good! just keep shooting! '''Gideon: '''Prophet, We've hot KVA extraction choppers by the north towers! ''Enemy choppers begin to land. '''Prophet: '''Affirmative, Bravo-one. We've got them on the tracker. '''Gideon: '''Wraith two-three, we need immediate evac! '''Wraith two-three: shown in subtitles Copy, Bravo-one. Inbound in 30. 'Prophet: '''Bravo, pressure readings are critical. Get your men out of there now! '''Joker: '''You heard the man, keep moving! ''They push through enemy forces and head towards the extraction point. The ground starts to shake. 'Joker: '''Goddamn! '''Carter: '''What the hell was that? '''Gideon: '''Pressure explosions! This place is goin' up! '''Wraith two-three: 'shown in subtitles Bravo, this is Wraiith two-three.Coming in for a gun run on enemy foot mobiles. 'Gideon: ' You're a damn welcome sight, two-three! Wraith two-three arrives at the LZ and engages nearby KVA troops. An explosion occurs close to the chopper, forcing it to relocate. 'Wraith two-three: 'not shown in subtitles surface exposure. We're going around to the southeast tower. 'Gideon: '''Copy that, two-three. '''Joker: '''Come on! '''Carter: '''Go, go! ''They fight their way to the secondary LZ. '' '''Joker: '''There's our exfil! ''Suddenly, a chain reaction of explosions occur and the ground in front of Mitchell is obliterated. Mitchell falls to the ground and gets back up instantly. '' '''Gideon: '''Keep moving! Keep moving! ''The nuclear reactor breaks down, crushing and killing Carter. 'Joker: '''It's coming down! Muffled Where's Carter?! Where's Carter?! '''Atlas ???: 'not shown in subtitles casualties, another thousand wounded! The explosion knocks down Mitchell and slightly blurrs his vision. Wraith two-three arrives above him with Gideon and Joker waiting inside. 'Gideon: '''There he is! Take us down! ''The chopper lands and Joker finds Carter's body. 'Joker: '''He's dead! Carter's dead! '''Gideon: '''Prophet, Atlas team is evacuating! Area is compromised! '''Atlas ???: 'shown in subtitles Where's our goddamn air support?! 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, come on! Get onboard, now! ''The screen fades to black as the mission ends.